Central City
Central City, MissouriThe map on the Computer in "Infiltrator" places Central City in western Missouri, on the Kansas border. is the hometown of Flash and Kid Flash. Known locations * Central City High * Central City Mall * Central City Zoo * Dubuc Elementary * Keystone High School * Spisak Junior High * West family house History Early history , Barry Allen recreated the chemical accident that turned Jay Garrick into the Flash under laboratory conditions. Nine years later, his nephew Wally West discovers his uncle's secret and recreates the experiment with his chemistry set. He becomes Kid Flash. 2010 Captain Cold robbed a jewelry store. Flash and Kid Flash stopped him. After freeing Superboy later in the day with Robin and Aqualad, Kid Flash invited Superboy over to stay with him. After having done little in two days, Mary West kicked her son and Superboy out of the house to go clothes shopping. They stopped a robbery by the Terror Twins at the Central City Mall. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad tried to work as a team again in order to save Selena Gonzalez from assassination by the League of Shadows. Though Hook and Black Spider were captured, additional League of Shadow agents succeeded in killing her after she escaped the corporate headquarters. Wally West's new school year started. He had to sit through an agonizing day of boredom at Keystone High School while his friends still had summer holiday. Three generations of Flashes celebrated Jay Garrick's birthday at the West family house. In order to mask the theft of a sample of cobra venom, Mammoth released a large amount, if not all, of the animals from their pens and cages. Flash and Kid Flash had to round them all up and herd them together, before containing them with a speedily dug trench. With the animals in their pens and the visitors safe, they investigated the herpetology lab. There, they discovered the theft of the vial of venom. Heavy artificial snow storms brought the nation to a halt; Central City was hit too. Many schools declared a snow day, including Wally's, who did not mind as it was his birthday. 2016 Just as the Allens and the Garricks were celebrating Jay and Joan's seventieth wedding anniversary, Neutron attacked the city. Iris was expected at GBS, while Flash and Impulse went after the new villain. Kid Flash and Jay Garrick also helped. They defeated him, but an explosion of Neutron's energy did considerable structural damage to a large part of the city center. After Wally died saving the world, Artemis visited the Wests. She didn't say a word, but started crying as soon as they opened the door. Mary and Rudy hugged her, and comforted her on the porch. 2018 In her home, Iris was watching a GBS broadcast about the new Meta-Human Youth Center when Mera and Artur arrived for the playdate. More guests arrived one by one, the last ones being Lois Lane and Jonathan. Across the street, Ocean-Master prepared to attack the house, but was stopped by Lady Shiva. In a hospital, Jay Garrick watched the Outsiders' first battle on TV as he sat by his wife's hospital bed. Sightings Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Cities and towns